H2O: Just Add Water
H2O: Just Add Water Spanish Title: H2O (Spain) / H2O: Sirenas del Mar (Latin América) German Title: H2O – Plötzlich Meerjungfrau 'Plot' Rikki Chadwick, Emma Gilbert, and Cleo Sertori are three sixteen-year-old Australian girls who find themselves stranded on the mysterious Mako Island. They eventually find themselves in a pool under a dormant volcano just as a full moon passes overhead, bathing the pool in light. The girls are rescued and brought back to shore where they return to their normal lives, but soon discover their lives have become anything but normal. The girls find out that seconds after contact with water, they transform into mermaids. After further experimentation, the girls also discover they have supernatural powers over water. The trio enlist the help of Cleo's friend Lewis McCartney to help them keep their secret. Everyday situations, such as bathing and rain, become tricky as the girls struggle to cope with their newfound abilities, which have many advantages and disadvantages, while also trying to keep them a secret from everyone else, including their families. They soon adapt to their new abilities and lifestyles. Series two introduces Charlotte Watsford, a rival to Cleo after taking Lewis as her boyfriend. She eventually gains mermaid powers as well and becomes the main antagonist of series two. However, she eventually loses both her powers and Lewis. Series three sees the departure of Emma, who has left to travel the world with her parents, and the arrival of Bella Hartley, who has been a mermaid since the age of nine. Rikki and Cleo eventually become friends with Bella, but are soon beset by a mysterious tentacle of water with a connection to Mako Island. A new boy, Will Benjamin, also arrives and become friends with the trio when he discovers they're mermaids. The girls eventually learn that Earth is in the path of a comet that could destroy the planet. Using their powers, they manage to stop the comet from colliding with Earth. 'Episode List' Mako: Island of Secrets Spanish Title: Las Sirenas de Mako French Title: Les Sirènes de Mako German Title: Mako – Einfach Meerjungfrau 'Plot' Zac is a teenage boy who decides to camp on Mako Island, unaware that three mermaids, Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla, who are guardians of the island, are watching him. That night, when the full moon rises, the boy comes into contact with the magic water of the Moon Pool. The following morning, Zac discovers that he has the ability to control and manipulate water. Later, after accidentally falling into the water, he finds that he has also become a merman with a fish-like tail. His new-found merman abilities will cause problems for the mermaids. The three mermaids, curious about living on land and motivated to remove Zac's merman powers, venture onto the land and learn to live among humans. 'Episode List' H2O: Mermaid Adventures 'Plot' “H2O – Mermaid Adventures” is a combination of comedy, friendship and adventures, both on land in Dolphin City and in a marvelous and magical undersea world. The brand-new animated series is taking the original concept of the world-hit live-action series to a whole new level. While exploring the mysterious Island of Mako, three quite ordinary teenage girls fall under a spell that changes their lives. From now on, whenever water splashes any one of them, they are transformed into mermaids! Endless situations and missions draw the three friends into the incredible underwater world where they make new friends: Bernie the hermit crab, Zita the inquisitive eel, Teddy the kid turtle, Sue the mystical manta ray and Carlotta the diva-jellyfish – and have endless fun and wonderful, enchanting adventures under the sea. 'Episode List' Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:English Live Action Category:Cartoon Category:English Cartoon Category:H2O: Just Add Water Page